


Good Day Sunshine

by nhstoran (roadpath)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Promiscuous Activities in Flower Fields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/pseuds/nhstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall decide to go on a picnic...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> title from "good day sunshine" by the beatles. and thank you to laxmi for reading over this for me ♥

Harry gripped Niall’s hand tighter as he leaned his head against his shoulder. The sun was bright and Harry knows he should’ve brought some sunglasses. It finally felt like spring after so many months of snow and rain and dreary dates inside of coffee shops. To celebrate the weather, Harry had practically begged Niall to take him out to the field of flowers just a few miles from their home.

****

“It’ll be fun, Ni. We can get like a little have a picnic and stuff.” Harry had told him that morning as he straddled him. Niall had been looking up at him sleepily as he rubbed Harry’s sides slowly.  It took a few kisses and a blowjob, but eventually Niall had given in.

****  
****

“Okay, I’ll take you...on one condition.”

****

“Anything.”

****

“Make that potato salad your mom makes. That shit is so good.” And sure that had earned Niall a slap on the back of the head but nonetheless Harry had obliged.

****

So, now they were walking down the side of a dirt road with their hands tangled. It was around noon. Niall was humming a Beach boys song while Harry just tucked himself closer to Niall’s side.

****

“Thank you,” Harry whispered. Niall almost didn’t hear him over his humming.

****

“Don’t thank me, babe. Just be happy that you’re good with your mouth.” Niall grinned, poking Harry’s nose with his free hand causing Harry’s nose to crinkle up.

****

“I am pretty good, aren’t I?”

****

“You’re the very best, babe.”

****

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When the field came into view, Harry passed the picnic basket to Niall and ran towards it. Niall would be lying if he said he wasn’t just staring at Harry’s bum the whole time as he ran into the mess of white daisies and violet tulips and marigolds. Niall laughed to himself as he made his way towards his boy, who was now hidden by a blur of colors.

****

“Haz! Baby, where are you?” Niall called out. He pressed the side of his hand to his forehead to block out the sun. Niall spun in a circle trying to find Harry when he felt something tug on his ankle which caused him to almost lose his balance for a second.

****

“Gotcha!” Harry giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Niall looked down at him, his face illuminated by the sunlight and his body surrounded by orange and white flowers. He looked so beautiful, his beautiful boy.

****

“You sure did sunshine,” Niall lets out, but it comes out more like a happy sigh. He places the basket next to Harry and sits down cross-legged next to him. Niall lets his fingers drag up and down Harry’s torso and thighs, stopping at his knees to give them a squeeze because he knows how ticklish Harry’s knees are. Harry giggles a bit and jerks his knees away from Niall’s grasp.

****

“Ni,” Harry gasps and sits up. His hair is covered in rose petals and twigs, it makes him look like a little hippie or something, Niall thinks. The sunshine’s turned Harry’s cheeks the color of roses, just like his lips.

****

“You look pretty like that.” Niall stated before he gently ran his thumb over Harry’s cheek.

****

“Like what?” Harry asks, shaking his curls as all the little tidbits that were in his hair fall out.

****

“With all those petals and shit in your hair. Made you look all one with mother nature and stuff.” Niall replies as he begins to dig into the basket. He fetches out two bottles of soda and two saran wrapped sandwiches.

****

“You’re a real housewife y’know.” Niall grins as he tosses a sandwich into Harry’s lap. Harry just pouts at him and throws a petal at his head.

****

“Move that thing. I wanna sit in your lap,” Harry says as he points to the basket in Niall’s lap. Niall’s quick to set it to the side as he tugs on Harry’s baggy sweater. Harry presses his knees to either side of Niall’s thighs to straddle him. Harry shakes his bum a bit which elicits a groan out of Niall. Niall’s hand reached under Harry and gives his ass a squeeze. Harry just winks down at him.

****

“I think it’d be fun,” Harry says a minute later as he starts unwrapping the ham sandwich he had made for himself and Niall that morning.

****

“What would?”

****

“If you fucked me out here one day.” Harry says simply, casually. Niall almost chokes on his own spit. His hands grip Harry’s waist tighter, almost as if a way to say, ‘yeah yeah it does sound fun.’

****

“Really, now? In the middle of this field? Just you and me?”

****

“Mhm. There’d probably be a lot of bugs though. Don’t think I’d want mosquito bites on my butt.” Niall laughs because Harry’s got this innocence about him and right now, the way he’s looking down at Niall with his big green eyes, it’s brought out even more.

****

“It’s okay baby we could always buy mosquito repellant.” Harry just swats him on the shoulder lightly. Though, when Niall tries to kiss his neck he swats him a little harder.

****

Since Niall’s hands are preoccupied with squeezing and touching Harry’s sides (and squeezing his bum every once in a while), Harry’s taken to feeding him bites of his own food.

****

“Open wide here comes the choo choo train.”

****

“Really, Haz? I mean it’s not--” Niall’s words are cut off as Harry presses the edge of the sandwich into Niall’s mouth.

****

“I’m a good boyfriend.” Harry just says and Niall can’t help but grin as he swallows because yeah, he really is. And he doesn’t really know what he did in a past life to deserve someone who treated him as good as Harry did.

****

After they’ve filled up on soda and potato salad and sandwiches, Harry tugs on Niall’s hair a little roughly. It’s Harry’s way of saying, ‘please touch me already.’ Niall looks up at him and wiggles his eyebrows at him. Before Harry can say anything, Niall’s got their lips pressed together in a messy kiss. Harry’s hands are pulling and tugging on every inch of hair on Niall’s blonde head. Niall presses his hands to Harry’s bum and pulls him closer to his body before tipping him back and pressing him down into the grass. He situates himself in between Harry’s legs.

****

It’s not long before Harry’s sweater is rolled up to the top of his chest and his jeans are unbuttoned. His torso is decorated with new love bites and bruises that blend in with the old ones that Niall’s given him before.

****

“Niall,” Harry pants when Niall’s lips move a little too close for comfort towards the waistband of his boxers.

****

“Hmm?” Niall hums as he looks up at him with a devilish grin on his face. Harry doesn’t say anything, instead tangles his fingers with one of Niall’s hands and squeezes. Niall presses a kiss to Harry’s hip bone and slides back up him. Niall tilts his head up with a confused look on his face, when he feels Niall’s hand slide over his cock.

****

“Oh,” Harry says. Niall presses sloppy kisses along his jaw as he slowly slides his hand up and down Harry’s dick.

****

“C’mon Ni. C’mon c’mon c’mon already.” Harry whines and Niall just reaches up to nudge the curls on Harry’s forehead with his nose before kissing the corner of his mouth.

****

Niall runs his thumb over the head of Harry’s dick before pumping his hand faster. Harry bucks his hips and thrusts into Niall’s hand. Harry’s letting out little noises from the back of his throat and it’s driving Niall crazy.

****

It’s not long before Harry comes into Niall’s hand and Harry’s a bit embarrassed about it.

****

“I barely lasted five minutes,” Harry whines as Niall wipes his hand off with a napkin. Niall just chuckles.

****

“S’okay babe. I know I’m good with my hands.”

****

“Niall.” Harry says and scrunches his eyebrows, pouting at him. Niall just chuckles.

****

“Okay I’m sorry baby.” And then Niall leans over to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

****

“Do you wanna go?” Harry asks a second later as he sits up and tugs his sweater down. Niall looks around and is about to say yes when he shakes his head. Harry’s got those petals in his hair again. Niall shakes his head and Harry lets out a strained ‘okay.’ He wants to go home because his boxers are a little sticky, but not enough for him to beg Niall to go home.

****

Without saying anything, Niall stands up and begins walking around the field. He picks a few flowers off of the ground before going back to where Harry’s just gazing up at the clouds. Niall sits right above Harry’s head and lifts his head into his lap, his thighs acting as sort of a pillow.

****

Niall begins wrapping the stems of the flowers together. He remembers one of his cousins teaching him how to weave flower crowns when they were younger. He never really got a use out of it until now.

****

Harry falls asleep in his lap before he’s finished weaving it together. Niall almost doesn’t want to wake him up because he looks so peaceful, almost like an angel.

****

“Baby,” Niall whispers as he runs his thumb over Harry’s cheeks and over his lips. Harry stirs a little before slowly opening his eyes.

****

“Ni?”

****

“Yeah Haz?”

****

“How long was I out for?”

****

“Only like twenty minutes. Ya kept muttering about flowers and shit... I made you something though.” Niall says as he leans down to press a kiss to Harry’s chin. Harry lazily smiles up at him as he sits up and turns his body to face Niall. He makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, “what’dya make me I wanna see.”

****

Niall places the crown of flowers into Harry’s lap; he will admit it’s not the nicest flower crown he’s seen, but it’s staying together so really that’s all that matters. Harry runs his fingers over the petals gently and then looks up at Niall.

****

“Tryna’ turn me into some flower child, babe?” Harry asks with a cheeky grin on his face. Niall blushes and shrugs.

****

“I thought you’d look pretty in it.”

****

“You think I look pretty in anything.” Harry says. Niall just nods because it’s true. Honestly, Harry could wear a trash bag and Niall would still think he was the most beautiful boy on Earth.

****

“Put it on me, Ni.” Niall nods and reaches over to pick up the crown from Harry’s lap. Niall places it on Harry’s curls and then leans back to look at him. Maybe it’d be a little cheesy to say that the sight took Niall’s breath away, but it did.

****

“You look so beautiful, Haz.” Harry blushed and hid his face in his hands. Niall just pouted and pried Harry’s hands away from his face and kissed his cheek.

****

“Mr. Horan, are you trying to seduce me?”

****

“Maybe...you can’t prove nothin’.” Niall winks at Harry, making a kissy face at him.

****

“Ni, let’s go home.” Harry says a few seconds later. He stands up and pulls Niall up with him. Harry leans close to Niall, pressing his lips to his ear,

****

“I want you to fuck me while I wear this when we get home okay?”

****

Harry presses a kiss to Niall’s hair before darting off towards the road.

****

“Harry what the hell!” Niall yells as he stands dumbstruck in the field. The sun isn’t as bright as it was when they arrived and Niall just wonders how long they’ve been there.

****

Niall starts running after him a little bit later, trying to catch up to Harry who had his hands pressed to head, clutching the flower crown to his head.

****

“You’ll never catch me, Horan!”

****

He’s almost caught up to Harry when he remembers that he left the house keys in the picnic basket, which he forgot in the flower field.


End file.
